United States of America/Black Ops
History World War 2 Games: 'Call of Duty: World at War'' In Call of Duty: World at War, the American campaign is set in the Pacific theater on the islands of Makin, Peleliu, and Okinawa. In the American campaign, players take the role of Pvt. C. Miller as he fights along side Sgt. Sullivan, Cpl. (later Sgt.) Roebuck, and Pvt. Polonsky. In the American campaign, players fight against the Japanese Imperial Army who are known to do the famous Banzai charge when players least expect it. Most combat takes place in jungles with ancient ruins of statues, temples and shrines scattering the area. Combat also takes place in small mortar pits with intense fire being put on the player. Bunkers are also a common sight in the American campaign usually having a few Japanese MG's firing away. The Timeline starts with Miller and his Reconnisance team being Captured on Makin Atoll. The only Survivers Were Miller, Pyle, Henderson and Cook. The Four were tortured by a Ruthless Japanese Commander and a P.F.C. The Carlson's Raiders were en En Route to save their Comrades, but were too late to save Pyle and Henderson. Henderson was the first to die, having been beaten to death. Pyle was executed soon after, having his throat slit. Just as Cook and Miller were dying, The Marines quietly stormed the Area, and got the Japanese soldiers around Cook Killed. As the Japanese PFC was putting a Knife to Miller's Throat, Roebuck Puts a knife in his back, killing him instantly. Cook was beaten so badly, he had to be evacuated and recive immediate medical attention and almost died. Miller and his new team consisting about 10-15 Soldiers Ravaged the Island, slaughtering most of the soldiers, killing several other Japanese Officers, and destroying a Bunker. Notable American Losses Included Pvt. Ryan, (Determinant,) Cpl. Lozano,Pvt. Rooker, (Determinant,) Pvt. Denny (Also Determinant,) Pvt. Livingston, Pvt. Luyties and other unnamed Marines. Two Years Later, Miller's new team stormed White Beach, Pelilu with Roebuck, Sullivan, A "New Recruit" (Polonsky,) Pvt. Koopman and three others. Outside the Beach, The LVT Got caught stuck in Coral and Koopman was killed by a Sniper. Seconds Later, an Artillery shell hits the LVT and vaporised Koopman, or his body, and everyone was thrown from the boat, but survived. Once on the Beach, Miller calls in Artillery on Japanese MG Nests, and the Marines move up. As the remaining survivors moved up, one last MG Nest opend fire, possibly killing the other three unnamed marines from Miller's LVT. If Miller does not shoot through the small opening in the bunker where the MG Sticks out, exposing the gunner's face, Glover will burn the entire bunker with an M2 Flamethrower. The survivors move up to a well-Defended bunker, crawling with the Japanese. Miller must call in a missile strike, and fight his way through the battlefield and into some vast trenches. after clearing said trenches, Banzai Chargers will attack. after executing the Chargers, another Fortress, again crawling with soldiers, will be a target, almost certainly killing all the remaining LVT Survivors. Roebuck and Miller sweep through an underground tunnel and get the jump on the Soldiers in the bunker. Then, Tanks, Mortars, and Infantry will attack another squad whom you must save. After Air Support gets rid of the tanks and you gun down the troops, the squad meets up in the bunker and a Japanese officer Murders Sullivan. After this, Roebuck is Promoted to Sergeant, much similar to Dixon and McCullin from Call of Duty 3. Their Next mission is to Capture a Japanese airfield, which barely succeeds. Later, Miller and the Marines are tasked with burning Japanese Mortar Pits which again is a success. The Marines Then Finally take Pelilu and almost win thw war. But, there was still fierce Fighting ahead. The Marines then face the Bloody Challenge of Surviving the Bloodbath of Okinowa, killing Roebuck (or Polonsky,) in the process. Cold War ''Game:' Call of Duty: Black Ops Following World War II, the United States enters a fearful era, where it struggles over global tensions against the Soviet Union and the spread of Communism. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the United States, intelligence organization, the CIA, commands multiple operations against Communist forces in the world, while also investigating these forces. In 1961, a small task force is sent to Cuba, to assassinate the Communist persona Fidel Castro, which, in the end, fails. In 1963, a squad is sent to Baikonur, USSR, to sabotage the Soviet space program, and successfully destroys a space rocket, Soyuz-2, which was planned to deploy a spy satellite into orbit. Five years later after the assassination of John F. Kennedy, in 1968, the United States is deeply engaged in the Vietnam War. On January 21, the Studies and Observations Group were deployed in the defense of Khe San with support from the United States Marine Corps. Soon after, on February 2, American marines are engaged in retaking the city of Huế, South Vietnam. An SOG team is deployed to retrieve a Soviet defector and multiple documents in the SOG headquarters. On February 9, a CIA agents recover intel on a Soviet biological weapon, known as Project Nova, which they plan to use against the United States. Through the next several weeks, American special operations are conducted in Vietnam, Laos and the Soviet Union to eliminate the leaders of the project and to stop the weapon from initiating. On February 25, the CIA discover the location of the Rusalka, a Soviet ship which is to send a radio signal and release Nova Gas all over the United States. Only hours later, an American strike force is sent to assault and destroy the Rusalka, which is successful, assuring safety across the nation. The CIA later worked with MI-6 and SAS to eliminate agents Jason Hudson, Grigori Weaver, and Alex Mason who were deemed threats to the security of America and as of 30 of October 1978 the operation, dubbed Operation Charybdis was already in preparation. Second Cold War ''Game: Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, The United States becomes involved in a highly competitive Drone Arms Race against the People's Republic of China, as well as committing special operations against the Chinese-led military alliance, the Strategic Defense Coalition. Leading to the outbreak of the Second Cold War, as both sides struggle for control over the rare earth elements that are needed to build their massive automated militaries. Eventually Los Angeles, New York, and Washington D.C. come under attack by robotic and insurgent forces led by the terrorist organization Cordis Die, responsible for escalating tensions between the United States and China. The game also focuses on the Joint Special Operations Command (JSOC) in the global manhunt against Cordis Die and the Special Activities Division of the CIA during the last years of the First Cold War. Also present in this game is a retired American Vietnam veteran Frank Woods, who was also present in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Third Cold War ''Game: Call of Duty: Black Ops III'' In the aftermath of Cordis Die's attack on the United States and China, the two countries coordinated to develop the DEAD System to protect their cities, industries, and militaries from air attacks. By 2036 the U.S. established the Winslow Accords with China and other allies to confront the rising threat of the Russian-led Common Defense Pact. Weapons World War II era weapons Rifles *M1 Garand *M1A1 Carbine *BAR Snipers *Springfield M1903 Sub Machineguns *Thompson *M3 Grease Gun Machineguns *Browning M1919 *M2 Browning Machine Gun Pistols *M1911 *.357 Magnum Shotguns *M1897 Trench Gun Bazookas *Bazooka Flamethrowers *M2 Flamethrower Misc *Quad Browning M2 *105mm Cannon Vehicles *M4 Sherman *M3 Halftrack *Jeep *LVT *M3 Stuart *P-51 Mustang *M12 *B-17 Flying Fortress *P38 "Lightning" *Landing Craft *Truck *B-24 Liberator *PBY Catalina *C47 *F4U Corsair *Fletcher-class Destroyer *P 47 "Thunderbolt" *Waco CG-4 Glide Cold War era weapons Assault Rifles *M16 *Commando *M14 Light Machine Guns *M60 *Stoner63 Shotguns *Stakeout *Masterkey Pistols *Colt M1911 *Python Submachine Guns *MAC11 Launchers *Grim Reaper *M72 LAW *China Lake *T.O.W. Missile Launcher *M203